


Driven to Distraction

by EldritchSandwich



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Sandwich, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Inappropriate workplace PDA is no laughing matter.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 294





	Driven to Distraction

"Hey Adora..."

Adora didn't look up from Darla's command chair. She didn't have to: any second now, Catra would—Adora huffed as an entire catgirl dropped into her lap. Yep, there it was.

"Uh, Catra, I'm trying to fly here."

"So? Who's stopping you?" She wriggled down against Adora's lap with a self-satisfied smirk, throwing her arms around Adora's shoulders for good measure.

"Catra," Adora said, an edge of warning in her voice. Catra's smirk just widened.

"What's the matter? Am I...distracting you?"

Adora rolled her eyes. "You know, you should be a little more—" She blew out a puff of air as Catra's tail brushed her face. "You should be a little more careful now that I know your weakness!"

"Oh what, Netossa let you borrow her water bottle?"

"No, I was talking about your other weakness..." With her arms around Adora's neck, Catra was left completely defenseless when Adora's nose slipped behind her head, warm breath tickling behind her twitching ear. She was already squirming before Adora's lips nuzzled against her.

"No! Adora, that tickles!"

"Too late," Adora murmured against her ear, "this is what you get for trying to distract me..."

"No, no, I'm so sorry, Princess Adora! Please forgive me for my wicked ways..."

"Would you two cut it out!?!"

Adora pulled her nose out of Catra's hair, cheeks bright pink, to find Bow had pulled himself out from under the disassembled front console and was glaring at them. Catra, on the other hand, still looked just as smug as she had when she'd sat down.

"Cut what out? We're just sitting here..."

"You know what I mean!" Bow gestured vaguely with whatever arcane diagnostic tool was in his hand. "I'm trying to repair the guidance system, but you're distracting me by being all...cute!"

Catra gasped. "Cute? How dare you, we're not cute! Are we, Adora?"

"Of course not! We're just sitting here and talking, right Catra?" She emphasized her point by stroking her fingers through Catra's short, spiky hair; Catra immediately started to purr in response, and Bow scowled.

"See, right there! Cute!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adora said. "We're just being normal. If you think it's cute, that sounds like your problem..."

"What is going on in here?" Glimmer's voice demanded from the doorway. Bow pointed an accusatory finger.

"Glimmer! They're being cute again! Stop them!"

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Ugh, really you two? Do I have to separate you?"

Catra snickered. "How exactly do you plan to do that, Sparkles?" Glimmer pursed her lips, took the two steps to the command chair, and grabbed the tip of Catra's smugly-swishing tail. A burst of pink light, and they were both on the other side of the bridge, Catra yanking her tail free from Glimmer's grip and smoothing out the fur. "Hey, watch the tail!"

Adora snorted. "Did you actually forget she could do that?"

In response, Catra just bounded back to the command chair, this time leaping up behind Adora's head as Glimmer ran after her. "Adora, help! There's a Princess after me, save me!"

Adora yelped as Catra's arms wrapped around her head, dragging her backward out of the chair while Glimmer kept trying and failing to get hold of a squirming, laughing Catra. As Catra held Adora up between them, flailing helplessly as Glimmer bobbed around her, Bow held out his hands.

"Glimmer, stop! You're only making them cuter!"

Before Glimmer could respond, a shuddering impact rocked the ship, and all four felt the engines sputter and give out as the blue lights of the bridge turned red. Catra rolled out from behind Adora and blinked. "What happened?"

Adora climbed to her feet and glanced at the panels surrounding the chair, then winced. "We, uh...might have kind of...hit an asteroid."

As the three girls exchanged sheepish glances, Bow just sighed. "I'll go get my space suit."


End file.
